Elfpeace
by WhispersOfStarlight
Summary: More often than not, The most beautiful love stories are the darkest. Within the heart of the forest... A young woman forced to leave everything she's ever known, Will find that love can heal any heart, and peace can soothe any beast.
1. Prologue

Prologue(Revamped)

There is a story,

a tale long turned myth,

Long since faded to legend.

A story of love…

And of terror.

Some say that there is a demon that resides deep within the heart of the forest. A demon so mutilated and terrifying to behold, that whomever looked upon it would die of fright at the sight of it, that was why they never returned.

Or there are those that have returned, but never again venture outside when the night falls and the moon is bright in the sky. They are the ones that never set foot under the trees again.

I had first heard this story as a little girl, sitting at my father's feet, staring up in wonder at the wide sweeping gestures he would make with his arms and the looks he would give when he made different faces at us.

"The treetops is where it waits, among the branches, hidden among the leaves. It waits for it victims to come closer, then it attacks, leaving nothing but bloody remains and torn clothes behind. Then it fades like the shadows of night running from the rising sun. So always watch your surroundings, always be alert." Our father would say.

I thought it was just a ghost story, to scare little children into behaving, so I would dismiss the warnings with a roll of my eyes and a shake of my head.

My older brothers, on the other hand, took it to heart, and grew up wary of the forest. They always kept a sharp eye out for the unsuspecting evil that could befall them at any turn.

I wasn't always as wary as them. I grew to love the forest. To love everything about it; Its' sounds, smells, and even its' creatures. Every little part of the wood had a special place in my heart and in my mind. I would often spend my days walking among the trees, hiding from my father and a hard day's worth of chores.

Some days being among the trees frightened me, held some deep part of me in mind-numbing terror. Now mind you, I wasn't always brave, but fear never held me for long. I could be terrified out of my wits one day, but go right back out there the next. For I had a fool's courage, my father told me time and time again, just like my mother.

How was I to know that the stories that my father told me would be true…

…but only halfway.

For you to better understand why, I think I better start at the beginning.

My name is Alura.


	2. The Story Begins

The day of my eighteenth birthday I remember so clearly, I woke to the chirping of the spring birds and the rustling of the wind through the leaves. I threw off my blankets, got up, and got dressed in a simple brown wool dress and cream-colored corset. I remember that dress perfectly, because that was the last day I wore it. You see that day marked my last day as a child. From that day forward, I would be known as a woman, and I knew my father would be finding me a husband soon. What I didn't know as I made my way down to the kitchen to start my daily chores was that he already had.

I entered the kitchen and saw my father conversing with a man a little younger than him. My father was forty-eight, so this man had to be at least thirty-four, thirty-five. He had dark brown hair, shot with silver, a pleasant face with a strong jaw and an aquiline nose (it looked like it had been broken at one point), and a lean body with broad shoulders. he was quite pleasant to look at, but it was his eyes that unnerved me, a deep, almost black brown that roamed over my face and body with lust and greed, stopping to look upon my chest as if he was undressing me with his eyes. I involuntarily shuddered and he smiled. His smile was pure evil.

"Father?" I asked.

My father looked up and motioned toward me, "Alura, good, come sit down, my dear. After all this concerns you."

"It does? Whatever for?" I question him.

He raises his hand and silences me. "I have found you a husband, my daughter."

My eyes widen with shock, "Already!? But I just turned eighteen today. You can't have-"

"I can and have. Now no more outbreaks, please be calm, Alura." He calmly replied. The mystery man's smirk turned to a smile, making me feel sick to my stomach.

I look to the mystery man, "Well sir, where is your son, so I might meet the one I am to marry?"

"I have no son, miss. Perhaps you misunderstood your father." he replied coolly. By the Gods, even his voice held evil as well.

"If he has no son, father, then who am I to marry, his nephew?" His eyes locked with mine, cold as ice, and his smile replaced with a deadly sneer. I shuddered again.

"My dear Alura, you are to marry Greyne." My father states, looking at the stranger with helplessness in his eyes.

"Well, who is this Greyne and what is he doing here!?" I argue fiercely, pointing in the man's direction.

The mystery man stood up and bowed deeply and introduced himself," I am Greyne Granaveld, the one you are to marry in four days time. I hope that we can-" I never did hear the rest for I fainted dead away.


	3. Evil Men and Apologies

I had woken later to the sound of yelling; It was Greyne.

"You told me that she was healthy, Tervane!"

"I am sorry, milord. It was probably just the shock of the news that made her faint." He countered.

A loud thud filtered through the door. He had slammed my father into the wall beside it. Tears slipped from the corners of my eyes.

"She better be healthy. I want her well for the wedding, even more so for what's coming that night. If she doesn't like this, too bad. She will be my wife, no matter what. Do you understand?!" Greyne threatened. Another thud reached my ears. *Not again. Father's back cannot take it!* Finally, I hear boots scrap and move away; The footfalls faded and soon the slam of a door could be heard.

Click. My door opened, followed by my father. I jump from my bed, and throw my arms around him, sobbing hard into his shoulder.

"Shh, hush your crying. I hope you can forgive me, my daughter. I didn't know that his heart was full of evil. He seemed nice and he was wealthy, but..I...I thought that he could provide you with an easy life, but I guess I was wrong. Please forgive this old fool, Alu." He begged me.

I smile at the use of my nickname and look up at him, "Of course I forgive you, papa. But what are we going to do about him, papa? I can't marry him, I won't! I just won't!" I scream, tears falling from my eyes yet again.

"Shh, I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work, but we can only hope it does." His eyes fill with tears and he turns from me.

"What is it, Father? Tell me, I want to know. Please tell me!" I beg him.

"We will tell him that you have contracted a plague and that you died from it. If he asks to see the body, I will tell him that we had to burn the body and bury the remains so as not to spread the sickness to others." He explained.

I was confused to say the least, I didn't know at that time what he was trying to say until I asked.

"But, papa, what will happen to me?" My eyes were wide, red, and puffy from too many tears. His eyes turned dark from a deep sadness, tears threatening to fall.

His next words stunned and hurt me to the core at the same time. Echoing in my memories for many years to come.


	4. Learning to Be Brave

"You will have to go away from here and live in another town. You have an aunt in Talgrathe, go to her, see if she can help you find work. It tears my heart in two to do this, but it needs to be done to keep you safe from Greyne." He softly stated, looking down.

"Papa…I.." I couldn't speak, the words just wouldn't come to me. All I could do is nod my head and wrap my arms tightly around him, the tears silently tracing my cheeks.

"Oh my poor little Alu," He held me out at arms length with one arm, lifting my gaze to meet his, "I hope one day you can forgive me for this mess. I just wanted what was best for you and I now know that monster of a man is not right. Come. We must get things ready for your departure."

"But Father, how will I get past the checkpoints? How are we going to pull this plan off if I am to be "dead" to you all?" I questioned him. My red-rimmed green eyes seeking out his ever saddening slate grey ones.

"Take some of Taruyn's trousers, they will fit you, but you may need to wear Kerrick's tunics to hide the fact you are a woman. They are in the old oak chest in the spare room. There might also a few caps large enough to tuck your hair into. Go fetch them and I will look through my old maps for the quickest and safest route to Talgrathe." He shooed me with his hands. He turned and started down the hall to the staircase, his steps slow and even; boots scraping the hardwood floor every now and again. I nodded once more, turned, and made my way to the door which would lead me to the spare room.

With my hand on the doorknob, I turned my head to my father, "Papa?"

He stopped and looked back at me, "Alu?"

"I…I fo…I'll see you downstairs." He nodded and headed down the stairs. I wanted to say 'I forgive you' so badly it hurt, but the pain my heart felt was much more painful, the hurt of his words still too fresh in my mind to let me.

* * *

I opened the door to the spare room and stepped in. Dust. It was everywhere. This was the room of my brothers, long since gone from this world. The memories of this room made new tears slide from my eyes, oh how I missed them. I missed their faces, their laughter, their smiles; they way they would help someone for nothing in return, and their fierce loyalty to their family.

Their room was simple enough. It had two beds, one on each side of the room, with tables beside them. A desk sat between two windows on the west side of the room and on the east side lay the oak chest with its carved top of running and bucking horses.

I ran my hand over the carving, it was my mother's keepsake chest.

A quiet sob escaped my throat, my eyes blurred, and I collapsed on the floor next to it, and cried.

I cried for my father, my brothers, my mother, hell I even cried for that monster of a man I was to marry, but not once did I let a single tear escape for myself.

_Get up, you fool of a girl. Now is not the time to cry, now is the time to be brave. Be brave for everyone, but most of all be brave for yourself. _My conscience chided me.

I wiped my tears away and stood. "That's right, I have to be brave, if I'm not than everything will be in vain, and I'll be married to that evil being before I know it. No more crying Alura, not now, not yet."

I grabbed the handles to the chest and threw it open.

_Time for a change._

I grabbed two tunics and a couple trousers, then threw them on the closest bed. A couple caps joined them, along with two small daggers, and three belts. _Where is it? Wait. Yes! There it is! _I pulled out a long skein of fabric. That joined everything else, as well as a pair of boots and four pairs of socks.

I removed everything from my skin. I took one of my daggers and tore the fabric into thin strips. I held down one end and wound it around my chest binding my breasts tight against me, then I threw my chemise back on, and dressed in my brothers' clothing. Once that was done, I took one of the caps, twisted my hair around pinning it up, and tucked it into the hat. I stuffed one of the daggers into my left boot.

Everything else went into a knapsack that was also in the chest.

I was ready to leave the place I had called home all my life and it was against every single feeling inside me. Somehow I knew that something was going to change, but what was going to change, I had no idea.

"Well, Alura, let's go." I went through the door, walking down the hallway slowly, and headed down the stairs to meet my fate headlong and headstrong.


	5. The Hardest Goodbye

~~The Hardest Goodbye~~

I headed into my father's study and stood there, watching him search through his maps. I lightly tapped on the doorjamb, garnering his attention finally. He whirled around and looked at me his eyes filling with tears.

"Good. Have you got extra clothes for the journey?" He asked swallowing his tears away.

I held up the knapsack for him to see. Walking up to the desk I stopped to stand beside him.

"Good. I found the map you are going to need. Here, put it in your bag." He stated, handing it to me, wrapped in a waterproof cover.

"I will go and get some things gathered from the kitchen. I will need some food, papa, for the trip. It is a long way to Talgrathe and I'll just need enough to keep my stomach from growling. I will meet you outside in the barn, I have to get Sheira saddled and ready to go." I turned to leave, but my father's hand on my arm stopped me, his eyes filled with pain.

"What is it, Papa?" I questioned him.

"You won't be able to take Sheira with you. If Greyne sees your horse gone, he will know something is up, and we'll both be done for. I know it hurts to leave her behind, you've had her since she was a foal, but the trip will be long and hard, even more so on Sheira. Go to the kitchen and I will meet you out front. Be quick, we don't know when Greyne will be back to collect you." He kissed my forehead and left to wait outside. I took one last look around his study, the room forever burned into my memory.

His study was sparse to say the least. A beautiful simple desk carved from oak, worn smooth from years of use sat in front of the window, papers strewn all over it. A half gone candle sat in a corner unlit. _It's a wonder he can find anything on it. Oh Papa…what are you going to do without me here to help? _There was also a small fireplace on one side, just big enough to keep it nice and cozy in the winter. I used to love coming in here in front of the fire to read or have one of my brothers or my father read to me. I would fall asleep to the sound of their voices, nice and warm.

There was also a tall, thin, but sturdy bookshelf along the wall close to my father's desk. _Not very many books but just enough to keep us all from getting bored._

I turned, walked to the door, opened it and looked back, and stood there for a while.

I shook myself out of my daze and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind me. I walked until I found the doorway that lead to the kitchen and stepped inside.

The kitchen wasn't much different than the rest of the house, plain, with just the essential tools for cooking; a big fireplace for the meats, stews, and other such stuff. A big table stood in the middle of the room, a few chairs here and there. The pots hanging above it from a metal crossbar with hooks here and there.

I grabbed a half loaf of bread, three apples, a couple carrots, and some cheese. That ended up wrapped in a piece of cloth and stuffed into my knapsack. I took one last look around and made my way outside.

I stop at the front door, close my eyes, and rest my forehead on the cool oak. _How am I going to do this? I've never once been on my own. Spirits above give me the strength to do what I must. _I open my eyes, step back from the door, and take a deep breath. My hand grips the doorknob, turning it, and opening the door, I step outside.

As my eyes adjust to the midday sun, I can see my father standing close to the barn, his head facing the ground, his hands wrapped around a small package. I walk up to him, and as my shadow reaches him, he looks up. My eyes start to sting with tears, upon seeing the anguish in his eyes, but I hold them back. I have to be brave, if not for me, than for my father.

"Here. You'll need this more than me." He says softly, holding something out to me.

"What is it, Papa?" I ask, taking the tiny parcel from him.

"Don't open it, not until you reach the first checkpoint. Make sure you stick to the side roads, keep your daggers in plain view, no one will dare attack you if they know you have a weapon. Also, keep your knapsack close to you at all times. Also…" He trailed off, lifting my chin with a calloused and work worn hand, "…Don't look back. It will only bring you more pain and anguish."

My head shot up, "But Pa-" A finger silenced me.

"No arguing. Now promise me that you won't look back at all." His eyes pleading with me.

"I don't know if I can do that, I don't even know if I can do **this."**

"Promise me!" He demanded.

I cringed, my head bowing forward, "I promise, Father, I promise."

"Good. Now go and have an adventure. Make me proud." He kissed my forehead, tears running down his face. Hugging me tightly, he turned me around, and put his hands on my shoulders. "Now remember, don't look back. Go."

I took a step forward, then another, and another, until I was at the crossroads, then I stopped, wanting so badly to turn around, but unable to. _I had made a promise, a promise I wasn't going to break._

He told me not to look back, so I didn't, for Papa's sake. I looked down at my feet and watched them as they carried me away, slowly, farther and farther away from my home, from the only life I knew. They trudged onward like the two front paws of a sad, little whimpering puppy who's been left out in the cold for the night.

I did not turn back once, I kept my head forward, my eyes down, knowing my journey away from home had begun, and somewhere deep down inside me, I knew I would never return.

And I would never see my father again.

* * *

A/N:

I know this is a little overdue. I hope you are all enjoying this story so far.

Please Read and Review. It is hard getting this story together, since this is the first time I have written something other than poetry in quite a few years. Please tell me if you like it or not. Any criticism is fine with me. (Just don't flame me, I use all flames to make very yummy s'mores.)

Thank you for listening and thank you for reading.

WhisperOfStarlight


	6. Trouble! Unlikely Saviour!

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. To be honest with all of you, I lost my muse for a while, but it is back in full swing, and I have some good ideas for this story now, so please bear with me.

Chapter 5

I walked, oblivious to everything around me. I don't know how long I walked, but as I looked up, I saw the sky starting to darken. It was going to be night soon, I knew then and there that I needed to stop and make camp to protect myself. I looked at the woods, trees tall, twisted, dark, and menacing. _I need firewood. If I don't get any, I'll be as_ _good as dead._ But as I started into the woods, the sound of music and laughter filled my ears. _What is that?_ Something big was going to happen, I just had that feeling deep down in my very core.

The further I walked into the forest, the louder the sounds got, until I finally came upon a open area. Horses stood to the far left of the grove surrounded by a makeshift fence of rope. It was lined with tents of fur and dark fabric and caravans of a dark, rich wood. Six giant fireplaces gave the camp a warm, cozy glow as the heady scent of incense and a richly spiced stew wafted through the air. My stomach growled with hunger.

_Gypsies. _Beautiful and glorious gypsies. Frightening as danced as others played music so lively and beautiful, you just wanted to dance alongside them. Some just simply sat and watched the frivolity, laughing and some told stories with little ones sitting at their feet watching and waiting with such rapt attention.

I stood there watching, listening, and shook, praying for the knowledge to come and fill that part of my head that knew and understood nothing of this world.

"Hey, look here! A little doe lost it's way! Come here, little doe, we won't bite!" Laughter and the sound of footsteps getting closer filled my ears and I froze in shock and horror, not willing to believe this was happening to me. I looked up and saw four young men making their way towards me. _No, this can't be happening! No! _I slowly started to back away from the encampment.

"Now, where do you think your going, little one?" A voice from behind me spoke out. I panicked and tried to run, but strong arms caught me and held me fast. I was caught. Hopeless, I felt so hopeless. "No, stop, please!"

That hopelessness permeated my world, emanated from my skin and soaked into all my organs. My stomach no longer bother to call attention to itself. Instead it swallowed it growls, seeking nourishment from its emptiness.

"Stop your foolishness now, Sarrick! Bring that one to me!"

In that instant, upon hearing that voice I knew I was safe. There was a strength to it, an authority that was ingrained so deeply that the hands on my body let go so quickly that I was spun towards it. The speaker was none other than an little, old woman who looked more witch than anything, but then again nothing is as it seems.

As my mind tried to reason with itself at how someone so old and fragile-looking could harbor a voice that strong, my body could no longer take it and collapsed from hunger and exhaustion. Fingers passed over my face and I felt calm. Then as I slowly succumbed to the darkness closing in on me, the voice soothed my fears yet again.

"Do not worry, young one, you are safe now. Sleep."

I do not know how long I was taken hold of by the dark, but I know as I was laying safeguarded in the Gypsies camp by that little old woman with the voice of pure, unadultered strength, The first of many nightmares began.

_Running. I was running. Fast. My lungs burned and my ribs hurt. Tears streamed down my face. I was crying. I was in a beautiful green dress, but it was torn and I was bleeding. Still I kept running. Loud screaming filled the air. I cried harder. I felt like my heart was being torn in two, like it never could be put back together again. My vision blurred and I couldn't see where I was going. I suddenly slammed into something hard, and as I fell to the ground, pain shot through my back. My vision cleared and I looked up. My insides turned to ice, for staring back at me were two black pools of night, tinged red with hunger and bloodlust. A giant white paw with razor like claws raised above me and I cowered away, fearing the worst._

I shot awake, screaming, the sweat pouring down my face. Finally, I couldn't scream anymore and fell back against soft furs once again exhausted.

"Finally awake, I see. Three days out and you wake up screaming, not very good. Must have been a nightmare. Please tell me what you have seen, girl."

My head shot up and my eyes locked with hers. Her eyes were pure white, as white as newly fallen snow. _She's blind!? _"You know that I'm a…but you're…" I argued.

"Blind, yes, but I see more than you think. I know that and more, girl, much, much more." She told me. She sat down at my feet and handed me a bowl. The smell of meat stew hit me and my stomach growled fiercely. I looked at the bowl, then at her, and then at the bowl again.

Deep, raspy laughter filled my ears, "Eat girl. It's not poisoned. I will tell you how I know of you and your name while you quiet that hunger of yours."

I don't know how or why, but I trusted that old woman, and as I took my first bite of that wonderful stew, her story began.

"I am known as Tshilaba to some and Vadoma to others. You may call me Grandmother. I have been waiting for you for a long time, Alura, ever since I had my first vision as a small child. You have been given a great destiny, girl. One that will be very dangerous, and heartbreaking, and thrilling all in one."

I didn't believe her. She was a strange, strange old woman, but something deep inside pushed me to ask.

"What destiny?"

"One that will make a kingdom fall to its knees and show the strength in one soul alone."

My mind was telling me don't listen, don't believe her, but somewhere deep inside my heart, I did. "How?" I urged her.

"By healing a heart that was never meant to be broken."


	7. A Very Old Story: A Restless Night!

**A.N: Another chapter, yay!! Hey, I just might be able to get this story done! LOL!! Thanks to everyone that has kept with this story. Sorry, I haven't been getting chapters out quick enough. But I do have an 19 month old and 4 month old twins, so yeah busy, busy, busy, me. Especially with thanksgiving coming up, and 4 different dinners to go to. YAY!!= T_T (I need a spot on a wall to bang my head up against before I start to lose it. This story is my figurative spot on the wall. It saves me headaches this way. LOL!)**

**Okay, enough about me, lets get to Alura's story, shall we?**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"_What destiny?"_

"_One that will make a kingdom fall to its knees and show the strength in one soul alone."_

_My mind was telling me don't listen, don't believe her, but somewhere deep inside my heart, I did. "How?" I urged her._

"_By healing a heart that was never meant to be broken."_

Chapter 6: A Very Old Story: An Even Older Gift.

My eyes widened at that statement. "But I thought that you were going to tell me how you came to be here and how you knew me even though we have never meet before this day?" I questioned Tshilaba…err..Vadoma. _No, she told me to call her Grandmother._

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "I just wanted to tell you a simple story. Quite a sad tale, in fact, but it needs to be told. It's needs to be kept alive. It's an old myth among us gypsies. You need to hear it, you must hear it."

"What is this story about?" I asked.

"It's quite a fanciful tale, about a princeling elf, the one woman he loved above all others, and the gift that changed the course of their lives forever."

"What was the gift?" I pushed her. I was very intrigued by Grandmother's words. I wanted her to continue.

"Now, now, it wouldn't be a story if I told you everything important in it now, would it?"

"Yes," I replied quietly.

"It is good that you understand that. Now let us begin."

_Many ages ago, in a land similar to this one, there lived a race very different than ours. A race of people known as the Kelvas. They were tall, dark-haired and very beautiful to behold. And the king and queen being the rulers were the most beautiful to behold of all. _

_Now the King and Queen, though very much in love they were, only had but one child. A son, that they named Eitairn Ailyr. Which in their language meant "strength of the everlasting". Now since Eitairn was their only son, he was given everything his heart so desired._

"Wait. So in other words, he was a spoiled little boy?" I questioned her. I finished the soup and set it aside.

"Yes, so spoiled in fact, that if he saw something that another child had, that he did not, he would cry and beg until finally it was given to him." She replied.

"That's horrible! Why didn't his mother and father discipline him or at least make him work for the toy?"

"It was so because the King and Queen could not bare to deny him of a single thing. He was their only child after all."

"Still, they needed to-" I was cut off by a hand on my leg. I looked straight at Vadoma, her unseeing eyes burning deep into my soul.

She tilted her head to the side, "Now are you going to let me tell this story or not?"

A blush crept onto my face as I nodded my head slowly.

A smile broke onto her face, a small chuckle working its way out of her mouth, "Now, there is no need to be embarrassed, my child, it is good that you are asking questions. It means that you are paying attention to the tale. Now where was I? Ahh..yes."

_And so it went on and on. Until the boy became a young man and like all young men, he went through battle training. You see, the Kelvas lived in a land that was bordered on either side by two different warring kingdoms and both those kingdoms fought for control of the Kelvas. And so there were many wars being fought at the time and many soldiers were needed, even the King's son was forced to fight. _

_Eitairn found joy in combat and so he finished his training at the top of his class, but knew his mother and father were saddened by this, even though they did not show it. His father hardly smiled anymore and his mother cried herself to sleep at night, but he was happy and did not care for their silliness. Although there was only one soul he cared about and that was Amealura. She was the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes on and he wanted her, loved her with a passion, but he could not have her._

Slightly shaken by how similar her name was to mine, I interrupted, "Why? I mean if he wanted her, if he loved her, then why couldn't he have her? Did she not love him?"

"Oh yes, she loved him very much, and she knew that he was selfish, but hoped that her love could change him, but it could never be. They could never be." She stated sadly.

"Why not?!" I exclaimed.

"Because, she was already given to another. Her mother and father had arranged the marriage the day of her coming of age, her eighteenth birthday. She was to marry the captain of the guard in the neighboring city of Kalgare, a man twice her age, and full of anger. Eitairn and Amealura were torn apart by tradition and law, and it filled him with hatred, and her with a deep, unrelenting sorrow."

I could not speak, or the tears clouding my eyes would fall. Instead I patted Grandmother's hand, silently telling her to continue. She nodded her head in a strange way showing her understanding.

_Even though he begged them and pleaded with them, his mother and father did not bend to his will this time. They had to uphold the law of their people. And Prince Eitairn, though he loved his Amealura, could not go against the law of the Kelvas._

_So that day he ran from the city of the Kelvas in a horrible mood. Rage filled every ounce of his being and so he rode and rode until his horse finally collapsed from exhaustion. _

_He had no choice but to leave his horse behind, so he walked, until he came upon a forest much like this one. He decided to explore and soon came upon what looked to be an old cottage, overrun with vines and trees, but as he approached, he found that it was a tree, not a cottage. _

_He heard the door to the tree dwelling open and hid quickly within a thorny bush of red roses. The thorns sliced his skin easily and he bled and bled. He started to get dizzy from the loss of blood and his eyes grew heavy. As he started to succumb to the darkness, a face clouded by mist came into his view. "You should not have crawled into my rosebush like that, my beauties do not like it. Close your eyes and rest my dear. You will not die this day. When you wake from your sleep, we will talk, young princeling." _

"Hearing every word, Eitairn fell asleep, haunted by the deep, bottomless, black eyes of that face."

Vadoma stopped, and stood up, removing her hands from my own. The sound of her footsteps leaving me, pushed my mind to work. I shook my head, coming out of my daze and looked up at her.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop? Keep going, please?" I pleaded with her.

She turned and put up her hand to silence me, "It is a good place to stop. Also, it is getting late, my dear, and you need your rest. Sleep. I will tell you the rest tomorrow after a good breakfast. Good night."

I laid my head on the soft furs as I heard her close the doors to the wagon. A million things swam through my mind at the moment, but one thing kept coming to the front more than anything. The sadness I felt at Amealura's situation. I knew how she felt, I too was promised to a man twice my age, and hated it. I hated him, I even hated my father that day but now I just missed him terribly. As I slipped softly off to sleep, I thought about my father. _Oh papa, I hope you are safe._

There would be no rest for me that night for I was haunted by another nightmare this one far worse.

_Running. I was running. Again! My dress was ripped to shreds and blood flowed from my shoulder. My head was pounding from the pain, and the loss of blood was making me dizzy. I felt a deep sadness fill my whole being and my eyes were blurred by tears yet again. I ran until I came upon a clearing. It was a cliff overlooking a deep ravine, and far below was a river churning with power and speed. Panic and dread filled me now. The wind blew, and the shreds of my dress whipped around my legs. I heard the faint howling of wolves in the distance, but that did not frighten me. It filled me with a strange sort of peace, like they were somehow protecting me._

_**Alura**__…A raspy voice whispered…__**You will be mine..**_

**_I will have you. _**


	8. The Story Continues

_When the prince opened his eyes again, his vision cleared and focused on the face of a haggard elderly woman. _

"_I see that you are awake finally, princeling. Do not worry, no harm will come to you here. Your wounds are healed and your body is strong again." A smile filled her wrinkled face._

_Eitairn jumped when he found that the hag did not speak the words out loud. She gestured to her throat and shook her head._

"_I cannot speak normal ways, but the magic within this forest gives me other ways to communicate."_

"_Magic! Ha! There is no magic here, hag! Your mind deceives you." He laughed at her words._

"_There is more magic here than you think, Prince Eitairn. Nothing is as it seems. Surely, your lovely Amealura has told you this."_

_The prince shot to his feet and made to pull out his sword, but did not find it anywhere._

_He advanced on her, fury shining bright in his eyes._

"_How do you know of me! How do you know of my Amealura! You must be a spy for the Tiarelise army!"_

_She raised a hand, the palm facing him, and he found he could no longer speak. "I am no spy, young one. The forest tells me all I need to know. I am but a lowly hermit woman, I have no need for the city and all that it holds. Come with me, I know why you are here."_

_She turned away from him and walked over to a secluded wall covered with ivy and moss. She motioned for him to follow her and he slowly trailed behind. He was curious as what she knew of him and his beloved._

"_What are you doing, old one? Why am I here?" He questioned her. _

_She held a finger to her lips, shushing him. Then she pointed to a ivy leaf and then pointed back to him._

"_One drop of your blood freely given to quench its thirst and you will see why."_

_The prince was hesitant at first, but what was one drop of blood when his body was filled full with it. He nodded and made to take his dagger out, but she held it out to him. The sight of the dagger in her hands made him remember that he was without weapons, defenseless if she dared to attack him. But he shook the very thought away, and took it from her out-stretched hand. The blade was sharp and cut through his finger like it was but water. He was careful to let only one drop fall to the tiny leaf._

_A terrible gust of wind blew about him as a loud scraping filled the air. The ivy receded as if time was reversing and the vines were returning back to the earth. He stepped back in shock, the vines were revealing a doorway of stone beneath. A door of dark wood opened upon a beautiful sight. A garden seemingly untouched, filled with shades of green, blue, yellow, and every other color you can imagine. _

_Eitairn walked among the plants until he came upon the most beautiful flower he had ever seen. There hidden in a corner of that amazing garden stood a single rose as red as blood itself. It looked so lonely and like it needed a loving hand to tend to it. The prince's heart ached, sadness striking him like an arrow deep within his chest. He could take it no longer and fell to the soil, sobs racking his frame, and tears staining his cheeks. It reminded him so much of his precious Amealura. He knew then that he had to change or she would be lost to him forever. _

"_Aha. The Rose. A symbol of pure and undimming love, full of passion and desire. A good choice." _

_His face spun to look at her in shock. He had forgotten about the hag during his stroll of the garden. He stood and turned to face her, "Why have you brought me here, madam? Please? I need to know, so that I may return to my kingdom and set things right."_

"_I did not bring you here, Prince Eitairn. I only help when I am needed. If you wish for the one who brought you here, look no further. The Rose did." She answered him truthfully. "That Rose is as old as time itself. No one has ever been brought to it in all my years here as caretaker. Not until you."_

"_What do I do now that it has chosen me? Do I just pick it?" Just then, a bright light fills his eyes, momentarily blinding him. When his vision clears again, the Rose is vanished, and all that remained was ash. The prince is so stunned, he does not speak, until the old woman touches his shoulder._

"_Here, this will be all that you need."_

_The elderly woman placed a single seed in the palm of his hand and offered only one warning. "Shower it with as much love and devotion as you would give to the one you love." He nodded his head and replied, "I will, and I will show Amealura that laws can change…that I can change." _

_He took the seed, which he immediately planted, and tended to it for months. Every day, he watered the seed, showered it with words of encouragement as it grew into a young sprout, and gave it it's proper space and care until at last it blossomed into a magnificent red rose, but it was no ordinary rose, this rose granted any wish that was whispered lovingly into its soft petals._

"So the rose is the gift? So strange how a little flower could change their lives." I questioned Vadoma.

She shook her head, "Just listen to the story, little one."

_The prince did not know that the Rose was one grown of magical means. So he did not watch his words when speaking._

_"I wish I had the strength to keep my Amealura safe for all time. She would never have to fear for her life ever again."_

_A warmth invaded his body, slithering along his skin like a snake, until it consumed him in a blinding light. Pain wracked his frame until he collapsed in agony. Bones cracked, shifted and rearranged, until darkness finally took him._

_When next he woke, he felt the same, but did not look it. He felt stronger somehow, but he also felt light like air. He took his sword from its sheath, for the old woman gave him his weapons back after he took the seed and tended to it, and swung it at an old stump. The stump split in two like it was nothing but butter. He laughed._

_"Now I will be able to protect my beloved Amealura from anything or anyone! We will be happy once again!"_

_**"Eitairn Ailyr! Heed my words! A wish isn't always what it seems to be. Take caution and do not let your anger guide you or a terrible curse will befall you. You will lose everything you cherish, your parents, your kingdom, even your beautiful Amealura."**_

_A mysterious voice cautioned him. _

_"Who are you? How do you know of me? Speak!"_

_**"I know everything that happens in this forest, for I am the forest. Go to your beloved Amealura. But heed my warning or you will regret it."**_


	9. A New Path

A.N. I know that I haven't been updating regularly, but I have had trouble with things lately. I had moved, started a new job, and then my laptop went on the fritz, but I am back in business. I just got a new laptop and I am extremely happy now. But enough about me, on with the story. I finally have the next installment of ElfPeace for everyone to enjoy.

Please read and review.

* * *

We had stopped after a few days of traveling to rest the horses and stock up on meat. I was outside helping Vadoma as she placed vegetables in the pot over the firepit we had just created a few hours past. I was anxious and restless for more of the story.  
So when the hunters walked to the edge of the forest and then faded into the endless trees surrounding us, I couldn't keep my excitement at bay any longer.

"Grandmother, tell me more of the story please? What happened to Eitairn after the warning from the forest?" I eagerly asked the elder woman, siting at her side, as she stirred the big pot.

She shook her head at my words, "Not now, my child. Now go get the bowls and bring them here." She dismissed me with a finger pointed in the direction of her wagon.

I sighed in impatience and got up, making my way to the back of the wagon. I wanted, no needed to hear the rest of the story. The need boiled up from deep inside of me like hunger pains to know what happened to the spoiled prince.

I had arrived at the back of the wagon and pulled myself up into the dim light of the small, darkened space. As I grabbed the bowls, I noticed a dIm light twinkling in a far off dark corner.

I moved toward the light, stopping when I came upon the source.

A plain wooden box sat beside Vadoma's bed. It's lid was ajar like someone had looked inside but was in a hurry, so did not put it back on right.

The dim light flickered in the shadows like a candle burning low.

I removed the lid and the light flashed brightly and then slowly faded as if the object within absorbed it.

It was a necklace.

It had a rather plain chain of what seemed to be silver, but I could barely tell with the layer of rust covering it. The chain was not what caught my attention, it was the pendant dangling from it that did. It seemed untouched by time or element.

A gleaming, polished hollow circle of silver inset with a crescent shaped jewel of the deepest blue sapphire, beset by small sparkling diamonds.

- / - / - / - / -

Vadoma raised her head as if looking into the clouds above, her features filled with pain.

"It begins. Let's hope she has the strength for what lies ahead."

_**"She will. She must for this to come to a close."**_

Vadoma nodded her head, closing her eyes as a lone tear trailed down her wrinkled cheek.

"Goddess give her strength."

- / - / - / - / -

As I was looking at the polished stone of sapphire, a heart-wrenching sadness struck me. The feeling was so strong that I fell to my knees clutching the necklace to my chest. It felt like my heart was ripping, slowly tearing in half.

My vision blurred and a cry caught in my throat.

"Nhh." I tried to call out, but my voice failed me.

"I see that you found the amulet, young one." The raspy voice of Grandmother made me snap my head to face her.

The sudden movement caused pain to course through my veins and I slumped to the ground in agony.

"It is painful now, child, but it will fade in a few minutes. Although it will be enough time for me to tell the next part of the story."

I groaned, the pain was like fire burning brightly within me. I struggled to move but collapsed yet again.

Vadoma shook her head, "Do not try to move, it will make it hurt far worse. Now, where was I? Ahh, yes of course, the prince's journey back."

As she began the next chapter of the story, a voice echoed through my mind; turning my blood to ice.

'You will be mine.'

- / - / - / -

_**Now when the prince emerged from the gnarled and twisted branches of the mysterious forest; he was taken back by the sight that met his eyes.**_

_**The time spent in the woods was far longer than he had at first thought. It was not months, but rather years he had been tending to the rose in that secret glade, and if he wanted to be with his beloved Amealura, he needed to travel quickly.**_

_**The neighing of a horse in the distance caught his attention and as he turned, he caught sight of the steed.**_

_**It was as dark as a moonless night and at least 16 hands high. A sleek, terrifying yet beautiful creature. It shook it's head as it halted a few feet from him, chomping at the polished silver bit in it's mouth. A saddle of the softest leather sat upon it's back. It was dyed a rich chocolate brown and as he ran his hands along the bridle, he noticed a design was carved into the leather.**_

_**The design was of thorny vines entwined with hollow circles and beautiful roses in full bloom. It was a strange sight to the prince, even stranger still was the feeling within him as his fingers lovingly traced a rose adorning the pommel.**_

_**He pulled himself up into the saddle, setting the leather knapsack he carried gently between himself and the pommel.**_

_**He opened it for a moment looking at the object within with a small smile on his face.**_

_**"Soon, my lovely Amealura, we will be together again soon." He spoke softly to the item within.**_

_**He grabbed the reins and turned the horse to face southeast towards the city of the Kelvas and towards his beloved.**_

_**"Gailyr! Naeb aegh mil!" He shouted as he dug his boots into it's sides and off they rode back to the city.**_

- / - / - / -

Grandmother's story was cut short by the sounds of shouting and then screams as we both heard swords being unsheathed and the sound of metal on metal.

My body still hurt, but it was a dull ache, instead of the raging fire that had burned brightly not a moment before. I had struggled with my limbs, trying to get them to move, and finally after a few minutes, I had managed to sit up. I groaned, grabbing my head with my hands as a painful pressure built behind my eyes, threatening to take the very sight from them.

"Oh now we'll have none of that. You are going to need those eyes very much for the next part of your journey girl."

Vadoma knelt beside her and snatched up the necklace from my lap. She then took hold of her scarf, tugging it off of her head, and placed the amulet within, wrapping it tightly. She placed in my knapsack beside her on the floor.

"Gra...and..mo..her.."

She raised a hand to me, silencing me once again. "There is no time, girl. You need to leave this place. Take your bag; I have placed a map and some food inside. Now come. I must get you pass the soldiers outside."

The sounds from outside were terrifying to say the least. All I could hear were the shouts of men and the clang and clash of steel meeting steel. The painful groans of the dying and the wailing of the ones in mourning over their bodies.

I could barely keep the cries from leaving my lips as the tears fell from my eyes.

I barely paid attention as Vadoma stood, leaned over and with a strength beyond that of her age lifted me up standing. She pulled me into a bruising hug and whispered into my ear, "I hope one day we will meet again once this wrong has been righted, my child. Follow the map until you no longer can. You will know once the time comes. When it does, your new guide will take you the rest of the way. Let us go now. You have far to travel and the sooner you leave the better. Those soldiers cannot find you here, Granaveld has sent them for you."

My heart nearly stopped at her words. No I couldn't believe, I didn't want to. That meant that Granaveld had returned to my home and that meant...

_No._

"No." tears clouded my vision and my body shook.

"Not my father."

My heart stuttered as i locked eyes with Vadoma once more and I knew then as I was gazing at the sightless white of her eyes that I would never return home and I would never see my father again.

"No."


End file.
